


More than anything

by Mixk



Series: Epiphany [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor hasn’t left the confines of their apartment ever since the incident-that-shall-not-be-spoken-of, which happened a couple days ago. In an encounter against Dr. Doom, Thor’s hair got caught in the crossfire, and a few strands got cut off. </p>
            </blockquote>





	More than anything

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, since I’ve been going through all my OTP’s lately, I had to write some Steve/Thor. Here you go, enjoy.

“I miss your hair,” Steve mumbles against Thor’s scalp as he runs his fingers through the short golden strands. They’ve both waken up a little while ago, their bodies too heavy with sleep still to get up. Thor’s head rests on his chest, arm draped over Steve’s waist, their legs tangled together with the sheets.

“Don’t remind me,” Thor groans, tightening his hold around Steve, eliciting a chuckle out of Steve. Thor hasn’t left the confines of their apartment ever since the incident-that-shall-not-be-spoken-of, which happened a couple days ago. In an encounter against Dr. Doom, Thor’s hair got caught in the crossfire, and a few strands got cut off. They paid a visit to a barber—Tony insisted to be there, and laughed the whole time, causing Steve to throw him out of the shop—to give Thor an even haircut. 

They spend most of their time in bed, doing nothing other than enjoy each other’s company. In every way possible. Steve doesn’t mind this little time out with Thor one bit, and is even grateful for all the time he gets to spend with his lover. They don’t get to do this often enough, what with all the world saving, and Thor’s obligations in Asgard. 

“You’re gorgeous, Thor,” Steve says, dropping a kiss on top of Thor’s head. And Thor really does look gorgeous, Steve reckons. This new haircut has made him see Thor in a new light, and he finds that he likes this Thor quite a lot. He looks more human than ever, short-haired and wearing a simple blue t-shirt.No to mention it makes Thor’s eyes stand out even more, and as a result, Steve keeps losing himself in the latter’s gaze  more frequently.

“Isn’t there a saying about how love is blind?” Thor says, looking up at him with a grin threatening to break free. Steve can’t help but lean down and kiss Thor’s lips, humming his content into it.

“I’ve never seen clearer than I do now,” Steve retorts as their lips part, his heart bursting with adoration for the man in his arms, who’s now looking up at him with eyes so blue and innocent that Steve has a hard time reminding himself that Thor is a mighty God that has vanquished thousands of opponents. “And you are breathtaking.”

Thor untangles himself from Steve, rolling over on his belly as he grabs his untouched pillow and buries himself in it, glancing at Steve with a shy smile Steve just knows is hidden by the cushion.

The sight is just so damn adorable Steve can’t help but jump on top of Thor, wrapping his arms around the latter’s body from behind and dropping kisses on Thor’s neck. He’s found out long ago Thor can get ticklish, and Steve relishes in the laughter that fills the room. They settle down like this, Steve lying on top of Thor, arms wrapped around each of Thor’s shoulders, and they look out the tall glass window of their bedroom.

“Do you feel like going out today? Looks like it’s going to be sunny,” Steve asks, because while he doesn’t mind staying in, he wants to get out of the apartment a bit. “We could have lunch at that Indian place you like.”

“That would be nice,” Thor replies, letting out a yawn.

“You know, when people look at you, they don’t see the missing hair, they just see a gorgeous man, and then they hate me because only I get to kiss you,” Steve says, close to Thor’s ear, before he plants another kiss on the nape of Thor’s neck.

Thor moves then from under Steve, with a feline grace Steve will never cease to be amazed by, prompting Steve to roll on his back, and straddles Steve’s hips, hovering over him with a blinding smile. Steve smiles back as Thor cups his face, leaning down to kiss him, and Steve meets him halfway. The kiss is languorous, and Steve loses himself in the feel of Thor ‘s lips against his, of Thor’s warm and lean body in his arms. 

“I love you,” Thor breathes out against Steve’s lips, eyes boring into his.

“I love you too,” Steve returns, smiling softly at Thor.

“More than anything.”

“More than anything.”


End file.
